O Outro Herdeiro
by Marotas Fanfics
Summary: Tudo Começa quando Emily Mcnold's descobre ser bruxa após receber uma carta de Dumbledore ela é enviada a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Muitas coisas estranhas estão para acontecer nesse quarto ano de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Os Mcnolds

Era cedo na casa dos Mcnold's, Emily a filha mais nova estava descansando em seu quarto dona Anna estava na cozinha preparando o café da menina e seu marido Tom já se encontrava no emprego Emily se levantou sonolenta, apalpou o escuro, encontro o interruptor de seu abajur e o acendeu, agora faltava apenas 48 horas para ela começar na nova escola, um lugar cujo nunca ouvira falar, mas sabia que seus pais frequentaram. Desde aquela tarde a vida de Emily nunca mais foi à mesma e foi ali sentada em sua cama que ela relembrou os últimos meses.

_Era cedo e a família como todos os sábados decidiu ir fazer um passei no parque, Emily percebeu que seus pais estavam apreensivos de mais, ela nunca os vira assim antes cochichavam coisas estranhas e ela mesma não entendia, mas não teve coragem de perguntar depois de um tempo voltaram para casa assim que entraram Emily presenciou a cena mais esquisita que já vira na vida, uma coruja bege estava sentada no braço de seu sofá branco e se destacando no bico da coruja estava uma carta.  
>- Eu sabia que ele ia manda-la – Disse Anna<br>- Não era sem tempo. – Respondeu o pai da garota indo pegar a carta do bico da coruja, Tom pegou a carta e leu em voz alta._

_**"Caro Sr e Srª Mcnold's estou ligeiramente preocupado com Emily ela já deveria ter entrado em Hogwarts há quatro anos e sabendo de quem ela é filha receio que já devesse ter sido bem orientada.  
>Bem, Espero que este ano possa contar com a presença de Emily na minha escola serei grato a vocês e se ela não aparecer receio que Hagrid adoraria ir busca-la, por favor, mande-me uma coruja o mais rápido possível.<br>No mesmo envelope encontrará instruções para o material de sua filha no 4º ano de Hogwarts  
>Atenciosamente Albus Dumbledore".<strong>_

Tom fechou a carta e encarou a mulher, ela acenou com a cabeça concordando com o que Dumbledore havia escrito.  
>- Devemos contar a ela – Disse o Pai se sentando na cadeira em que a coruja estava.<br>- Contar o que? – Emily perguntou assustada  
>- Emi querida, temos que te contar uma historia de familia – Disse Anna com sorriso.<br>Emi se sentou no sofá da sala enquanto seus pais a encaravam.  
>- Filha – Disse Tom – A quatro anos nos estamos tentando esconder de você o que nós realmente somos. – Tom parou e observou Emily e Anna por alguns estantes e continuou. – Nós bem nós não somos humanos qualquer, nos eu você e sua mãe somos bruxos.<br>Ouve um silencio Emily não estava entendo absolutamente nada olhou perplexa para seu pai ele acabara de dizer que toda a sua família eram bruxos, Emily achou aquilo muito engraçado soltou alguns risinhos pensando que aquilo era alguma piada mais percebeu que não era.  
>- Tudo bem está me dizendo que eu sou uma bruxa e que você e mamãe também são? – Perguntou a menina erguendo a sobrancelha.<br>- Sim – Disse Anna com um sorriso de insegurança no rosto.  
>- Ok isso explica as coisas malucas que eu faço acontecer – Emily concluiu.<br>- Isso mesmo filha – Respondeu sua mãe.  
>- Mas porque me esconderam isso? – Perguntou Emily<br>- Porque o mundo da magia está ficando cada vez mais perigoso aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado está voltando mais forte e mais poderoso que nunca e nós queríamos que você ficasse fora disso, mas parece que Albus Dumbledore está de olho em nós e ele é o Bruxo mais poderoso desde aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado, e como eu e sua mãe confiamos nele achamos que já estava na hora de você saber o que realmente é. – O senhor Mcnold's parou para respirar e continuou Este ano a partir de dois meses você vai ir para a escola de bruxaria e magia de Hogwarts.  
>- Péra ai! Tem uma escola de magia e bruxaria? E vocês estão dizendo que eu vou ir pra ela mesmo estando quatro anos atrasada?<br>- Sim – Disse Anna constrangida. – Escuta filha Albus nosso amigo acha melhor você ir, será o lugar mais seguro para você a partir de agora.  
>A cabeça de Emily estava a rodar, ela acara de descobrir que não era uma humana qualquer, que seus pais eram bruxos e que ela teria que frequentar uma escola para bruxos, tudo se encontrava confuso Emily não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo, mas de um jeito ou de outro ela se sentiu um pouco aliviada, porque se essa escola existia lá ela não seria tratada como uma aberração e ninguém se afastaria dela porque seu estojo voara na sala e colidira na cabeça de uma colega de Classe, ao mesmo tempo que estava preocupada ela se sentia mais feliz que nunca.<br>O silencio predominou longos minutos enquanto a menina digeria a noticia, Anna e Tom se entre olhavam enquanto esperavam uma resposta da filha de que tudo estava bem. Até que a menina sorriu e seus pais suspiraram de alivio.

Enquanto se recordava Emily levou um susto sua coruja Ed estava se debatendo na gaiola.  
>- Deixe-a Sair – Berrou sua mãe do primeiro andar, a menina levantou-se e abriu a gaiola de Ed.<br>- Bom passeio e volte em uma hora ok? – Ela sorriu para a coruja e abriu sua janela a ave voou pela janela contente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Estação Nove e Meia

Depois de se levantar Emily foi até seu banheiro tomou um longo banho e desceu as escadas.  
>Sua mãe estava sorridente, pois aquele seria o dia em que Emily iria para a nova escola a tão comentada Hogwarts. A menina não sorria verdadeiramente apenas forçava para a mãe alguns sorrisinhos quando a mulher a olhava.<br>Emily se despediria da mãe e do pai em apenas 1 hora, a saudade já estava batendo no peito da menina porque ela não viria no fim do dia para casa, pois Hogwarts era como se fosse um internato e isso deixava Emily preocupada fazendo ela pensar que seus pais não estivessem lhe falando à verdade, que todas aquelas coisas não eram real, que ela apenas estava delirando e fora enganada para ir para um colégio interno no exterior, mas seus pensamentos se apagaram quando seu pai entrou pela porta.  
>- Não achou que eu ia perder o primeiro dia da minha garotinha na escola de Magia. – Disse Tom com um sorriso andando até a cozinha e apertando os ombros da filha com carinho.<br>- Não mesmo Pai - Emily sorriu pela primeira vez naquela manhã com gosto. – Então me fala mais de Hogwarts?  
>- Bem, a escola como eu disse é para lhe ensinar a usar seus poderes, bem vários bruxos de muitos lugares que buscam a verdadeira educação vão para lá, Dumbledore é o melhor diretor que a escola já teve.<br>- Aposto que vai gostar dele – Disse Anna com um sorriso.  
>A menina assentiu se os pais dela gostavam tanto de Dumbledore era porque ele deveria ser realmente bom.<br>O papo sobre o diretor e suas qualificações continuou e quando Emily menos esperava Ed sua coruja voltou o que significava que já estava na hora de ir, Tom levantou-se e jogou a chave do carro para a mulher, subiu as escadas e foi buscar o malão da menina que já estava pronto ao pé de sua cama.  
>Em pouco menos de 40 minutos a pequena família de bruxos estava nas movimentadas Ruas de Londres em seu Porsche preto.<br>Emily martelava em sua cabeça como seria Hogwarts nunca esteve tão animada na vida, mas ela estava ao mesmo tempo muito apavorada igual da vez em que ela esteva em casa sozinha e lutara com uma minúscula aranha. Emily tinha pane de Aranhas, com tudo nunca se sentira assim antes, durante uns 20 minutos seu pai rodava a cidade até chegar à estação King Cross.  
>Quando finalmente chegaram Emily desejou que não tivessem, pois ela gostaria de ficar no mínimo mais uma hora no carro, mas era isso que dava ter um carro rápido e um dia sem transito, ela suspirou e fitou o vidro da frente, Seus pais que já haviam saído do carro estavam mais nervosos que ela mesma.<br>- Vamos Emi não temos o dia todo, aquela plataforma some – Sua mãe abrira a porta e gritava um pouco pela excitação.  
>- Tudo bem – Emily se dirigiu para fora do carro alisou os cabelos isso dizia que ela estava nervosa.<br>- Você esta linda – Disse Anna com um sorriso, pensando que a menina estava preocupada com a beleza naquele momento. – Vai arrumar um namorado rapidinho – Disse a mulher rindo  
>- Amor não diga essas coisas, Hogwarts é um lugar para aprendizado não para namoricos – Srº Mcnold's repreendeu a mulher.<br>- Isso não o impediu de vir até mim no 4º ano Tomas – Respondeu Srª Mcnold's.  
>Emily riu, sua mãe havia lhe contado que ela e seu pai haviam se conhecido em Hogwarts ela de Grifinória e Tom da Lufa-Lufa, depois de algumas piadinhas ficou decidido que ela não namoraria até que chegasse ao 6º ano, mas era tudo apenas brincadeira o Srº e a Srª Mcnold's levaram a filha para a estação nove e meia.<br>- Agora preste atenção – Disse Tom à filha – Como você vê aqui só tem a estação nove e dez, mas aquele pilar – Apontou o homem – Esta vendo bem? Então temos que atravessá-lo para chegar à plataforma.  
>- O que? – Definitivamente Emily pensava que seu pai havia pirado atravessar um pilar? De pedra? Ele realmente estava ficando louco.<br>- Isso mesmo eu vou primeiro depois você e sua mãe – Disse o homem que se dirigiu discretamente entre os trouxas com o carrinho de Emily e se chocou contra a plataforma, Emily pensou que seu pai ia bater com tudo mas simplesmente desapareceu, a menina escancarou a boca de surpresa sua mãe a puxou pelo braço em direção a coluna.  
>- Concentre-se estarei logo atrás de você – Garantiu a mulher<br>Emily respirou fundo, olhou para os lados para ver se alguém prestava atenção, fechou os olhos e foi em direção à parede, por susto sentiu seus pés tocarem uma superfície sólida.  
>- Parabéns, querida. – Disse sua mão ao pé de seu ouvido.<br>- Obrigada – Emily disse assustada.  
>E lá estava o trem e a Plataforma nove e meia, vários meninos e meninas andavam pela plataforma com carrinhos, corujas piavam alto era um verdadeiro estardalhaço, mas por dentro Emily se sentia feliz.<br>- Bem amor está na sua hora – Disse o Srº Mcnold's com lagrimas nos olhos.  
>- Owon... Papai não precisa chorar, no fim do ano eu volto e volto também nos feriados.<br>- Não estou chorando é que Ed jogou feno no meu olho – Mentiu Tom  
>- Tudo bem – Soluçou Srª Mcnolds – Esta na hora querida<br>- Ok, Hogwarts certo? Certeza que vocês querem que eu vá?  
>- Sim amor – Dona Anna beijou o rosto da filha e lhe deu um grande abraço o mesmo fez seu pai com um sorriso e assim Emily andou passando por varias famílias de Bruxos chorosas e embarcou no trem.<br>Andando pelo trem com sua mochila Emily procurou algum vagão vazio, mas não encontrou, ela passou por um que vários meninos estava sentados um deles loiro e bem branco que encarou Emily com curiosidade, então a garota decidiu continuar a andar no fim do trem havia um vagão com seis pessoas, três meninos com cabelos cor de fogo, dois gêmeos uma menina com a mesma cor de cabelo, mas aparentava ser mais nova uma outra menina com cabelos um pouco desgrenhados e um menino com cabelos pretos que de longe ela reconheceu com o famoso Harry Potter, então ela decidiu que como sabia que Harry estava no quarto ano ia ser uma ótima ideia perguntar algumas coisas para ele.  
>Bateu na porta de leve e todos a olharam, então ela desejou não ter feito aquilo, um dos ruivos abriu a porta.<br>- Er com licença estou procurando alguma cabine vazia e não encontrei será que poderia ficar aqui? – Emily ficou vermelha vivida pelo modo como um dos gêmeos a olhou  
>- Claro – Disse o menino – Sou Jorge, esse é meu Gêmeo Fred, meu irmão Rony e minha irmãzinha Gina, este aqui é Harry e esta Hermione. – Ele gesticulou para cada um deles<br>- Eu sou Emily Mcnolds. – Informou a menina ainda vermelha.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Menina Nova

– Ah! Sim! – Disse Fred com um sorriso – Meu irmão Percy falou muito sobre você e sua família... Sabe, ele trabalha no ministério...  
>– Sobre mim? – A garota perguntou constrangida entrando na cabina sentando-se em um dos Bancos, Rony olhava a menina com curiosidade.<br>– Sim, Percy disse que Dumbledore entrou com um requerimento para que você entrasse direto no 4ºano - Explicou Gina.  
>– Ah bem... – Foi à única coisa que Emily conseguiu dizer<br>– Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas... – A menina de cabelos desgrenhados olhou Emily. – Sou Hermione Granger e eu queria saber o porquê você esta entrando somente no quarto ano? Quero dizer, por que você não entrou no primeiro ano, como todo mundo?  
>– Hermione! – Disse Rony exasperado – Não liga pra ela – o menino sorriu que nem um bobo para Emily que retribuiu o sorriso sem jeito<br>– Bem, pra falar a verdade eu não sabia que eu era bruxa, meus pais nunca me contaram até uns dois meses atrás quando receberam uma carta do diretor da escola – Emily percebeu que o Trem começara a andar e todos a fitavam curiosos. Fred e Jorge fecharam a porta e sentaram-se mais próximo da garota, Rony estava concentrado na historia Harry também, pois normalmente ele era o único aluno cujo não sabia que era bruxo até quatro anos atrás. – Bem, meus pais me proibiram de frequentar Hogwarts porque eles diziam que o mundo da magia estava incrivelmente perigoso porque aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado estava ressurgindo.  
>– Lord Voldmort – Disse Harry<br>– Esse é o nome – Admirou-se Emily – Ninguém nunca quis me dizer.  
>– Porque todos são tolos – Harry riu - Um nome não vai trazer o cara de volta.<br>– Melhor prevenir-se – Disse Rony.  
>– Ok – Respondeu Hermione – Continue.<br>– Bem... Meus pais não queriam que eu visse mais a carta do diretor Albus Dumbledore fez com que eles mudassem de ideia.  
>– Então você esta bem atrasada olha se quiser ajuda nas matérias tenho certeza de que posso lhe ajudar – Hermione sorriu<br>– Obrigada.  
>Dê cara Rony percebeu o repentino interesse de Hermione em Emily, a menina estava fazendo isso apenas para ganhar pontos extras ajudando uma aluna atrasada.<br>– Bom historia interessante pena que não vamos ficar aqui para ouvir o resto – Disse Fred – Certo Jorge? Temos coisas a fazer, foi um prazer Emily.  
>Os gêmeos se despediram da nova amiga com um aceno e foram para outra cabina, o silencio predominou Hermione fitava a menina com interesse Rony olhava para Hermione como se aquilo fosse um ultraje. Harry era o único que sorria amigável<br>– Já sabe em que casa vai ficar? - Ele perguntou para menina  
>– Não, são quatro né? Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina.<br>Nesse momento a porta do vagão se abriu e o menino loiro que olhara para Emily há pouco tempo apareceu com dois meninos parecendo monstrengos.  
>– Olá Potter – Disse o menino com voz arrastada – Weasley, Sangue-ruim e ora... ora... ora... – Maravilhou-se ele - Quem é esta belezinha em seu vagão Potter?<br>– Sai daqui Malfoy – Berrou Rony  
>– Cala a Boca Weasley – Disse o menino de má vontade – Sou Draco Malfoy, Filho de Lucio Malfoy já deve ter ouvido falar. – Emily olhou para o menino curiosa, ele sem duvida era lindo, mas claramente arrogante. – Esses são Crabbe e Goyle – Malfoy Gesticulou para os dois – E você?<br>– Emily – Disse a menina – Emily Mcnold's.  
>– Ah sim Emily Mcnold's que falta de atenção a minha - Repetiu Malfoy - a Filha de Tomas e Anna Mcnold's, sim claro meu pai falou de você não sabia que era tão bonita.<br>Emily corou enquanto Malfoy a olhava, depois olhou para os outros do vagão. Harry o encarava com as mãos nas vestes, Rony Também Gina o olhava com nojo e Hermione estava com suas mãos nas vestes e a cara mais estranha que já vira, era nojo ódio não se sabia dizer.  
>– Olha você é uma puro sangue, assim como eu o que está fazendo nesse vagão cheio de coisas Podres. – Disse Malfoy mirando Gina, Rony, Hermione e por fim Harry. - Não quer acabar como Potter quer?<br>Emily olhou Malfoy com desdenho e se levantou ficando claramente alguns centímetros menor que ele.  
>– Claro que não quero ficar em um vagão com coisas desse tipo. - Disse a menina, Rony ficou vermelha vivida Hermione também Harry ficou chocado depois de lhe dar abrigo no trem ela simplesmente fazia isso com eles?<br>Draco, Crabbe e Goyle riram, antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, Emily colocou as mãos no peito de Malfoy e empurrou ele e seus amigos para fora da cabine, os três sem entender nada fitaram ela, que simplesmente deu dois passos para trás e trancou a porta virando-se para os colegas.  
>Rony riu aliviado, Harry e Gina também Hermione ficou radiante.<br>– Pensei que você ia com eles. – Disse Rony  
>– Ah! Quem trata pessoas desse jeito com certeza são podres não quero contato com esse tipo de gente e meu pai me avisou sobre os Malfoy seguidores de Lord ValdMort...<br>– A não pegou a mania do Harry. - Choramingou Rony  
>– Você viu a cara do Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry – Ele achou mesmo que você ia com ele.<br>– Todos acharam Harry – Disse Gina com um sorriso  
>– Realmente ele é bonito, mas muito presunçoso- Respondeu Emily.<br>Hermione que tomava um gole de chá, cuspiu inteiro pelo vidro, Ronny ficou pasmo.  
>– MALFOY BONITO? – Ele ria como uma hiena<br>– Nunca mais repita isso. – Respondeu Hermione em uma crise de risos, Harry e Gina gargalhavam sem parar.  
>– Melhor piada contada em um vagão - Disse Rony.<br>– Sem duvidas. – assentiu Harry

Depois de muitos risos, e várias piadas os meninos se concentraram em contar a Emily como era Hogwarts e seus professores, Claro sem deixar de falar de Severus Snape.  
>Emily se sentia feliz nunca na vida em uma escola alguém viera fazer amizade com ela, nunca ela se sentira tão acolhida fora de sua casa e já estava louca para ser selecionada, em sua mente Sonserina já era a pior casa e seu coração já sonhara com Grifinória para poder passar mais tempo com Harry, Rony e Hermione e até com Gina que era mais nova.<br>O trem foi andando e todos continuaram no papo animado até que finalmente ele estava parando, a aglomeração foi geral, os alunos já estavam de pé antes mesmo de o trem parar, Emily olhou pela janela e avistou o grande castelo de Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Seleção

Enquanto Emily esperou sentada com Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina os alunos os outros vagões iam saindo em um tumulto, logo a maioria estava lá fora e os quatro puderam descer, Emily olhou atentamente para o castelo era enorme e o terreno... Então esta soltou um grande "Uaalll" Rony e Harry riram.  
>– Incrível não é - Disse Harry. – Foi isso que eu disse quando cheguei aqui<br>– Impressionante, meus pais não me disseram que era assim. - Respondeu Emily ainda fitando o Castelo.  
>– Vai gostar daqui. - Disse alguém à menina que deu dois passos para trás e quase cai em cima de Rony que sorriu e corou ao mesmo tempo, bem na frente de Emily estava um homem enorme um gigante pensou Emi. – Olá Harry, Rony e Senhorita Mcnold's. - o Homem sorriu por trás da grande barba negra e emaranhada. - Sou Rúbeo Hagrid - Disse ele, então era ele quem Dumbledore se referiu na carta.<br>– Olá Hagrid - Disse a menina um pouco assustada  
>– Emily, Harry, Rony - Gritou Hermione de longe - Venham.<br>– Bem foi um prazer Hagrid. – Emily sorriu aliviada, por sair de perto de Hagrid sabia que ele era um bom Homem pelo seu jeito mais era muito grande o que fazia Emily ficar um pouco, digamos em pânico.  
>Ela se dirigiu até onde a amiga estava com Harry e Rony ao seu lado que sorriam relutantes.<br>– Nossa! Diga-me que todos os professores não são daquele tamanho? - Emily engoliu em seco sua própria pergunta.  
>– Não, Hagrid é gente boa não se preocupe seu tamanho só assusta mais tem um nobre coração – Disse Harry sorrindo.<br>– Harry, eu tenho mede de duas coisas. – Emily respirou fundo - Coisas que não tem cérebro e se movimentam e Aranhas. – Disse a menina com repulsa  
>– Rony odeia Aranha também o pai dele sempre diz para nós não confiarmos em coisas que não se pode ver seu cérebro. - Harry riu<br>– Ótimo vou me dar bem com os Weasley's – Confirmou Emily com um sorriso.  
>Os três se encontraram com Hermione que estava no barco, pouco tempo depois Hagrid apareceu para fazer a travessia do barco.<br>– Então senhorita Mcnold's, como foi sua viajem? - O homem perguntou  
>– Mumu... Muito boa - Emily sorriu. – Pode me chamar de Emi se não se importar.<br>– Claro Emi, então ficou na cabine de Harry foi?  
>– Sim.<br>– Hagrid, você tinha que ter visto ela deu o gelo no Draco. - Disse Rony  
>– A é? Que tal me contarem hoje à noite? - Perguntou Hagrid<br>– Seria ótimo. - Disse Harry sorrindo.  
>Quando eles perceberam já estavam do outro lado da margem do rio.<br>– Obrigada Hagrid. – Emily se levantou com ajuda de Rony e pulou para o chão.  
>– De nada bom banquete. - Hagrid acenou e voltou para o outro lado para pegar mais alunos.<br>Os quatro seguiram direto para o grande castelo, passaram por uma turma de alunos que olhavam curiosos para saber que era a menina nova, entraram em seguida em uma sala enorme onde quatro mesas enormes estavam cada uma nas pontas estava o brasão de cada escola, Emily sorriu para Hermione, Harry e Rony e os observou irem sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória, aos poucos os alunos iam chegando. Minerva mandou Emily ficar em uma sala de espera com mais uma centena de alunos que era do primeiro ano.  
>– Você vai ficar na nossa sala? - Perguntou um menino<br>– Não sou do quarto ano mais sou nova na escola - Emily explicou.  
>O tempo foi passando até que a própria professora veio buscar os alunos que fizeram uma fila e todos a seguiram.<br>Minerva disse que Dumbledore pediu para que Emi fosse a ultima a ser seleciona.  
>Então o chapéu seletor começou a selecionar os alunos para suas devidas casas, como Rony havia dito ele estava posto sobre um banco e os alunos iam sentando-se, colocando o chapéu e assim ele dizia a qual casa o aluno pertencia.<br>"Vitória Marie - Lufa-Lufa"  
>"Mayara Mcmilon – Sonserina"<br>"Julio Bartos – Lufa- Lufa"  
>"Patricio Mondes – Grifinoria"<br>E assim se segui a cada aluno que era nomeado a determinada casa as mesas plantaram em vivas.  
>Até que finalmente chegou a vez de Emily, ela andou e viu Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Gina acenarem para ela com um sorriso mais do outro lado do salão Malfoy sorria como se quisesse que ela fosse da Sonserina.<br>Emily sentou-se no banquinho colocou o chapéu seletor.  
>"Um... interessante já passei por isso antes Grifinória ou Sonserina, você tem sangue de Sonserina com certeza, mas coragem de Grifinoria."<br>"Por Favor, Grifinoria... Por Favor, Grifinoria... Por Favor, Grifinoria... Por Favor, Grifinoria... Por Favor Por Favor Por Favor Por Favor..."  
>"Tudo bem Grifinoria"<br>Todos da mesa ao lado explodiram em vivas, Emily tirou o chapéu e correu para a mesa da Grifinória sentou-se ao lado de Rony que sorriu.  
>– Parabéns – Disse o amigo<br>– É, VIVA GRIFINORIA – Gritou Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo.  
>– Com licença – Disse um homem de Barba branca, com certeza era Alvo Dumbledore- Desculpe estragar com a comemoração de sua colega Fred e Jorge mais creio que tenho alguns anúncios a dar.<br>Os gêmeos riram e assentiram com a cabeça.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Avisos

– Bem Sejam todos bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts é um prazer imenso tê-los aqui mais uma vez, gostaria de dizer como sempre que a floresta mesmo sendo parte de nosso terreno ainda é proibida de ser visitada pelos alunos e é claro o povoado de Hogsmeade só é permitido a partir do 3º ano em diante – Continuou Alvo Dumbledore – tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que não realizaremos a copa Quadribol entre casas.  
>Os murmúrios de revolta estavam por todo o salão, como assim suspender o campeonato de Quadribol? Fred estava horrorizado disparava ofensas a Dumbledore como se fosse um atirador uma seguida da outra.<br>– Antes de vocês falarem algo e me acusarem de velho caduco – Alguns no salão riram outros (quero dizer a maioria) nem perceberam que Dumbledore havia feito uma piada – Isso devesse ao fato do novo evento que começara em outubro e durara até o final do ano letivo, tenho certeza que muitos como Fred Weasley estão xingando-me, mas creio que todos apreciaram esse evento tanto quanto a copa de Quadribol – Fred ficou completamente vermelho todos o olharam – Tenho o prazer de dizer que esse ano em Hogwarts...  
>Nesse momento a porta do salão se escancarou revelando um homem muito estranho que se apoiava em um longo cajado coberto por uma capa de viagem completamente negra, todos miraram o homem com espanto, ele não se importou com os olhares, abaixou o capuz da capa e seguiu andando até a mesa dos professores, embora ele estivesse ficado segundos parado com a porta aberta ninguém conseguiu ver seu rosto, Harry viu Rony olhando freneticamente para o professor tentando enxergar algo além de seus cabelos grisalhos.<br>– Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas, Professor Moody – Disse Dumbledore  
>– Moody? Olho-tonto Moody? – Perguntou Harry perplexo.<br>Os murmúrios de indecisão, e descrença predominavam o salão.  
>Albus Dumbledore pigarreou alto e todos se calaram novamente.<br>– Como eu ia dizendo – Continuou ele, mas não estava mais tão feliz como antes, era como se as ofensas o tivessem deixado seriamente bravo. – Tenho o prazer de dizer que esse ano nós realizaremos um evento, mais emocionante possível um evento que não era realizado há anos, enfim tenho o prazer de dizer que esse ano acontecera o torneio Tribruxo aqui em hogwarts.  
>– TÁ BRINCANDO – Exclamou em voz alta Fred Weasley.<br>– Não Srº Weasley, isto é serio - Riu Dumbledore – Mas onde eu estava? Ah sim! O torneio Tribruxo, alguns de vocês já sabem o que significa isso, mas outros não então permita-me explicar para os que ainda não sabem e enquanto isso os que sabem espero que me perdoem e deixem suas atenções vagarem livremente. O tornei tribruxo... – Sendo assim Dumbledore explicou a todos o que era esse tal torneio, como ele iria funcionar, quem iria escolher os campeões e é claro o grande premio que vencedor ganharia. Como Emily não sabia de praticamente nada, ela ouviu o diretor com muita atenção.  
>– Ansiosos como sei que estão – Continuou Dumbledore - Os diretores das outras escolas participantes, chegaram no mês de outubro, eles concordaram com o Ministério da Magia em por uma restrição de idade, somente os alunos que forem maiores ou seja com dezessete anos ou mais terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes para a seleção – Os gêmeos se olharam Fred atirou mais um monte de ofensas a Dumbledore baixinho – Julgamos uma medida necessária pois as tarefas do tornei continuaram a ser difíceis e perigosas, cuidarei pessoalmente para que nenhum aluno menor engane nosso juiz imparcial, portanto esqueçam de apresentar seus nomes se tiverem menos de dezessete anos.<br>"Bem, espero que em Outubro vocês possam mostrar a hospitalidade de Hogwarts aos alunos estrangeiros e espero que apoiem o campeão escolhido, Bem sem mais delongas podem comer."

Assim que o professor dissera aquilo os pratos se encheram de comidas, Emily ficou maravilhada a mesa tinha exatamente de tudo, logo a menina viu-se se enchendo de carne com batatas, estrogonofe de frango, lasanha e muito mais parando finalmente na sobremesa. Bolo de sorvete, cookies e entre outros. Finalmente Emily se sentiu satisfeita.  
>– Mione? – Chamou Rony<br>– Que foi? – Disse à garota que se concentrava em um livro chamado "Maldiçoes e Azarações avançadas"  
>Por: "Ruan Fredon".<br>– Porque esta lendo isso aqui? Não sabe que esse livro é proibido? – Rony olhava para os lados como se esperasse que alguém aparecesse e pegasse o livro de Hermione.  
>– Ganhei da minha mãe, não é daqui da escola. – Respondeu Hermione simplesmente.<br>– Mesmo assim é perigoso.  
>– Acalme-se Rony – Disse Harry<br>– É se continuar mandão desse jeito vai virar o novo monitor da Grifinória, como nosso querido irmãozinho mais velho Percy. – Disse Fred com um sorriso no rosto  
>– Parem com isso me deixem em paz, só estou preocupado – Defendeu-se Rony.<br>A conversa continuou por mais longos minutos Harry e seus amigos estavam se divertindo com a nova menina.  
>Depois de um longo tempo, Albus Dumbledore liberou os alunos, que seguiram para suas respectivas torres murmurando sobre o Torneio Tribuxo. Emily estava saltitante ao lado de Harry e Rony a caminho da torre de Grifinória, enquanto os três andavam de repente esbarraram com uma garota que usava vestes da sonserina mais não puderam ver seu rosto, pois estava coberto com o capuz da escola<br>– A Desculpe – Disse a menina encapuzada.  
>– Tudo bem – Respondeu Emily, enquanto voltava a caminhar pelo corredor.<br>– Quem era? – Perguntou Rony  
>– Alguma menina nova suponho – Respondeu Emily<br>– Você acha? Parecia saber onde cada corredor leva. – Respondeu Harry  
>– Não sei, mas ela é estranha, uma Sonserina pedindo Desculpas? Meio impossível não acha? – Disse Rony mirando na escuridão a garota andando.<br>– Ai porque isso? Sonserinos não podem ser legais? – Disse Emily  
>– Não comparados a Malfoy.<br>– Hora Rony pare de besteira – Disse Harry um pouco irritado, durante o ano passado Harry se tornou amigo de Julietta Miller Villhegas, uma Sonserina, uma das mais rejeitadas Sonserinas que Harry já vira, tudo por culpa de Malfoy.  
>– E porque sua "Amiguinha" – disse Rony enfatizando as aspas – É mesmo descriminada na Sonserina?<br>– Porque ela rejeitou Draco – Disse Harry com nojo - E fez certo, sem contar que ela é mais velha que ele.  
>– Eu fiz isso hoje no vagão, será que vou ser descriminada? Que medo de Draco Malfoy - Emily riu como uma besta – Ou será que ele tem contatos com Lord Valdemort? - Disse ela fingindo que estava com medo.<br>– PARA DE REPITIR O NOME DELE – Disse Rony exasperando correndo os olhos pelo corredor como se algo estivesse ali o olhando, até porque eles estavam no andar do Banheiro da Murta que geme ou seja o lar da câmara secreta. - E se ele ainda estiver lá embaixo Harry? – sussurrou Rony olhando para a porta do banheiro  
>– Ele já esteve aqui? – Perguntou Emily impressionada<br>– Sim, três vez – Disse Harry olhando – Quando ele estudou aqui, no nosso primeiro ano estava dividindo um corpo com Quiriel o nosso primeiro professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas e no nosso segundo ano em Hogwarts.  
>Começou o garoto mais foi interrompido pelo amigo que já começara a tremer.<br>– Não vai contar pra ela agora vai? - Perguntou Rony ainda encarando a porta.  
>– Rony não a nada lá embaixo e sim eu vou contar agora por quê? Alguma coisa contra? – Perguntou Harry olhando para Rony como se aquilo fosse o cumulo da idiotice.<br>– Tudo contra! – Resmungou Rony.  
>Harry bufou e continuou sem ligar para a figura patética de seu amigo paralisado fitando a porta.<br>"Vou começar pelo Básico a Câmera Secreta foi criada por Slytherin e nessa câmera havia um monstro chamado Sasilisco o problema era que ninguém sabia onde essa câmara se encontrava apenas Salazar, mas ele abandonou a escola de Hogwarts e assim consequentemente selando a câmara então somente quando seu herdeiro voltasse a Hogwarts a câmara ia ser reaberta" Harry parou para fitar Rony que estava de cara feia olhando-os como um babaca, Harry sorriu e Rony amarrou a cara mais ainda.  
>– Venha - Disse ele pegando Emily pela mão - vou te mostrar - Os dois seguiram para a porta do banheiro da Murta.<br>– Pare! Harry Potter você definitivamente não pode fazer isso como um de seus ajudantes principais! Eu o proíbo. – Gritou Rony com a voz estremecida  
>– Shii vai acordar Snape se ele vir aqui ha culpa vai ser sua. – Disse Harry que já abria a porta para Emily passar – Você vem ou vai ficar ai com as aranhas?<br>Rony olhou para o chão e correu para onde seus amigos o aguardavam, assim que Rony passou Harry fechou a porta com um baque surdo.  
>– Bem, no nosso segundo ano a Câmara foi reaberta assim soltando o monstro que nela abitava, então muitas pessoas ficaram petrificadas, mas felizmente nenhuma delas morreu, como a murta que na verdade foi à primeira vitima do Basilisco. - Disse Harry – É claro que quando a câmara foi aberta não sabíamos disso.<br>– Harry – Chamou Rony  
>– Mais o que é? Se você me chamar mais uma maldita vez e me interromper eu juro que mando você ir se juntar com sua amiga - Gritou Harry furioso.<br>– Que amiga? – Perguntou Rony sem entender.  
>– Laura Grindore – Gritou Harry novamente.<br>– Ah! Cala a boca! – Respondeu Rony bravo, o menino se sentou no chão do banheiro e abaixou a cabeça encostando-a em suas pernas. – Quando acabarem me avisem.  
>– Bem – Tentou continuar Harry – A câmara foi reaberta, não sabíamos por quem, todos pensaram que havia sido eu, mas não foi, depois de um tempo encontramos aqui no banheiro um diário, o diário de Tom Riddle, nós pessoalmente achamos que não era nada, achávamos que Malfoy estava envolvido nisso ele era o único...<br>– Maligno – Gritou Rony – Desculpe – Disse ele olhando a expressam de Harry.  
>– COTINUANDO – Disse Harry sem muita paciência – Com a mente capaz para isso, Hermione providenciou para nos uma poção Polussuco nós investigamos o Draco mais para a nossa decepção descobrimos que ele não tinha a ver com a câmara secreta resumindo descobrimos que a culpa era de Gina a irmã mais nova de Rony.<br>– Ela não era a culpada estava possuída, POSSUIDA – Repetiu Rony nervoso.  
>– Eu já ia dizer isso –Disse Harry com uma expressão nada boa – E pare de me interromper... Prosseguindo como disse Rony ela estava possuída pelo diário de Voldemort.<br>– PARA JÁ! VOCÊ TINHA QUE DISER ISSO? A CÂMARA BEM AI E VOCÊ FALANDO ESSAS COISAS ALTAS E SE ENVOCAR OUTRO BASILISCO? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? QUER MORRER? – Gritou Rony  
>– CHEGA – Harry enfiou a mão entre as vestes e puxou a varinha – ABRA A BOCA E EU FAÇO VOCÊ VOMITAR LESMAS POR UMA HORA OUVIU BEM?- Gritou Harry.<br>– Que gritaria é essa? – Disse uma voz seca e fria Harry conhecia bem aquela voz quando virou-se viu Snape parado na porta do banheiro.  
>– Não queremos começar o ano com detenção não é mesmo Potter? – Disse Snape com a voz em um tom vitorioso – Dez pontos a menos – Disse Snape com algo que se parecia um sorriso – De cada um, agora saiam da minha frente antes que eu mude de ideia e tire cinquenta pontos – Disse o professor secamente.<br>Os meninos sem dizer nada passaram por Snape, Rony levou um tapa na cabeça do professor quando passou, mas o garoto nada disse apenas seguiu com seus colegas para a torre da Grifinória murmurando " Todos me batem..." " Cala a boca Rony você fala de mais".  
>E Harry com uma expressão nada feliz murmurava.<br>– Tudo sua culpa, eu disse pra você calar a boca não disse? – Rosnou Harry - Trinta pontos em uma noite? Mcgonagall vai nos matar antes mesmo do ano começar... Parabéns Rony.  
>– Gente fina esse Professor não? – Disse Emily com sarcasmo.<br>– Não venha por a culpa em mim Harry Potter, eu disse não vamos entrar mais alguém houve o Rony? Não! Vamos lá mostrar a Câmara Secreta para nova amiguinha que nem sabemos que é confiável! Vamos... – Disse Rony com raiva  
>– Sério eu não sou confiável? Então procurem a torre sozinhos porque quando eu souber onde fica contarei a senha para o pessoal da Sonserina... – Emily agora não parecia nada contente com Rony, ela saiu em passos rápidos e barulhentos pelo corredor.<br>– VAI CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DA MADAME NOR-R–RA – Gritou Rony para a menina  
>– NÃO VAI CHAMAR MAIS DO QUE A SUA VOZ DE ABRIDOR DE COMIDA PARA GATOS! – Gritou Emily de volta para o menino<br>Harry riu.  
>– Parabéns Rony, você mais uma vez nos surpreendeu com a habilidade de fazer uma garota sumir em menos de 3 horas. – Disse Harry saindo em disparada pelo corredor atrás de Emily, porque ele sabia que ela não fazia ideia da onde ficava a torre da Grifinória e poderia muito bem acabar esbarrando com Snape novamente.<br>– Fique aqui sozinho Rony - Disse ele mesmo para si – Não ligamos para você.  
>Rony não acreditou que Harry o trocara por aquela garota.<br>– Muito bem eu não preciso de vocês mesmo, eu sei muito bem ir sozinho - Disse o garoto mais para si mesmo do que outra coisa mais para seu azar...  
>– Weasley – Gritou uma voz seca – O que foi que eu disse? – Gritou Snape – Tks, Tks, Tks, Já chega! Detenção! E mais dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória.<br>– INCRIVEL! - Berrou Rony.  
>– CALE A BOCA WEASLEY! – Berrou Snape – ABRA SUA BOCA MAIS UMA VEZ E CIQUENTA PONTOS SERÃO RETIRADOS DE SUA CASA E SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA!.<br>Rony abriu a boca mais diante do olhar de Severus fecho-a imediatamente, seguiu direto pelo corredor e depois se deu conta de que esquecera a senha para a torre.  
>– Droga! Devia ter ido com Harry - Berrou ele para si mesmo<br>– Falar sozinho já é considerado sinal de loucura, mas você está berrando, então podemos dizer que está louco? Você esta bem? – Disse uma voz doce mais ao mesmo tempo com um tom de sarcasmo.  
>– Louco é você - Rony se virou para ver quem era, se fosse Snape pregando-lhe uma peça estava ferrado mais se surpreendeu com uma garota muito bonita o olhando com olhar de curiosidade.<br>– Sinto muito mais você quis dizer louca não é mesmo? – A garota abafou um riso – Bem sempre suspeitei que eu era louca mais nunca ninguém teve coragem de me dizer.  
>– E por quê? Medo de que você? Uma menininha indefesa que não deve fazer nem um feitiço direito? Por Favor – Disse Rony com sarcasmo e se virou novamente – Faça um favor para a humanidade volte para a sua torre e me deixe em paz.<br>A garota o mediu dando um breve sorriso mais dessa vez o sorriso não era de bondade e sim de pura maldade seus olhos brilharam.  
>– Além de louco você é suicida? Não sei nenhum feitiço? Quero lhe informar que não aprendo magia só na escola sei feitiços que você nem imagina que existam – A garota fez uma pausa – Bom mais isso não é da sua conta – Disse a mesma secamente – Como sou muito boa lhe darei a honra de meu perdão e falarei a senha para você – Disse a mesma com muito cinismo.<br>Rony se virou bruscamente e gritou.  
>– NÃO PRECISO DA SUA AJUDA JÁ SEI QUAL É A MINHA SENHA! – Gritou ele, a garota o olhou com um certo nojo, virou-se andando rápido pelo corredor, quando chegou a ponta pronta para virar e entra no próximo corredor gritou:<br>– Lembrol é a sua senha – A garota viu que o mesmo que havia se virado e quando o ele ia abrir a boca – E não e da sua conta como que eu sei a senha! – Assim ela saiu em passos rápidos para a sua torre  
>– EU SABIA – Gritou ele mesmo sabendo que a garota não ouviu. – PATRICINHAS DA SONSERINA COMO SE JÁ NÃO BASTASSE O MALFOY.<br>– WEASLEY ESPERO QUE NÃO SEJA VOCÊ NO CORREDOR – Gritou Snape de sua sala, Rony finalmente se ligou em que corredor estava seus gritos deviam ter acordado Snape, o menino saiu correndo pelo corredor e deixou a voz seca do professor para trás que resmungava sem parar.  
>Ao chegar à sala comunal estava com a pior cara do mundo, assim que ele passou pelo buraco do retrato deu de cara com Harry, Hermione, Emily, Fred e Jorge rindo perto da lareira, Fred se virou e olhou Rony entrar, "Finalmente alguém sentiu falta de mim" pensou Rony ao ver o olhar do irmão de curiosidade que se transformou em um olhar de desapontamento.<br>– Ah... Pensei que fosse Amber... – Disse o Gêmeo e voltou a olhar o fogo.  
>– QUEM É AMBER? – Perguntou ele indo se juntar aos amigos<br>– NÃO É DA SUA CONTA PERCY JUNIOR - gritou Fred  
>– A NAMORADA DELE - Riu Jorge<br>– OTIMO! - disse Rony e foi direto para o dormitório sem nem olhar para nenhum deles.  
>Então Emily disse.<br>– Eu vou ir me deitar amanhã começa as aulas – Disse a mesma animada.  
>– Nossa falando assim está até parecendo Hermione – Disse Jorge.<br>A garota corou e disse um boa noite rápido subindo para seu quarto.  
>Rony que essa hora já se encontrava na cama nos sonhos, de repente acordou com Neville o balançando.<br>– Quem é a garota metida de olhos claros? – Perguntou Neville  
>– O que? Não fale dela perto de mim – Rosnou Rony<br>– Mas não sou eu, é você que esta resmungando que nem um idiota " Garota encapuzada" " Garota de olhos claros" " Para de me encher" e Blá, Blá, Blá... – Disse Neville bocejando  
>– Eu? Ficou louco? Eu dizendo isso? AVÁ durma bem Longbottom – Rugiu Rony e se virou na cama.<br>Harry que estava do lado de fora do quarto com Fred e Jorge riam sem parar...  
>– Aposto como é a Hermione – Disse Fred entre os risos.<br>– Anta ela não tem olhos claros – Respondeu Jorge - Melhor EMILY MCNOLD'S APOSTO.  
>Harry que não se aguentava de tanto rir, abriu a porta ainda rindo Rony que não estava dormindo o viu entrar entre gargalhadas abafadas.<br>– Qual é a graça? – Perguntou ele da cama  
>– Um babaca sonhando com uma garota de olhos Claros – Disse Harry aos risos.<br>Rony não entendeu o que o amigo estava dizendo, por incrível que pareça Neville havia entendido e já estava rolando no chão de rir.  
>– Boa Harry – Disse ele do chão<br>– Porque boa? – Perguntou Rony  
>– Nada Boa noite sonhe com... Amm... Deixa pra lá – Disse Harry ainda rindo, os meninos se deitaram, mas Rony ainda estava sentado na cama fitando o nada tentando entender a piada de Harry.<br>– Mas o que você quis dizer com isso? – Perguntou ele – Esquece perdi mais 10 pontos para a Grifinória e estou de detenção.  
>– O que? – Perguntou Harry se levantando imediatamente. – Como?<br>– Obrigado amigo, por me deixar sozinho no corredor da sala do Snape, e depois me aparece uma garota exibida pior que o Malfoy.  
>– A garota dos olhos claros? – Perguntou Harry abafando o riso<br>– Ela mesma como sabe disso? – Perguntou Rony e finalmente compreendendo a piada - CALA A BOCA VAI DORMIR E SONHAR COM A CHO.  
>Os meninos esqueceram de que Neville estava ao lado os observando.<br>– SONHE VOCÊ COM A MENINA DE OLHOS CLAROS TENHO CERTEZA QUE VAI SER BOM PRO SEU CEREBRO ACHO QUE ELE ESTA ATORDOADO POR FALTA DE MULHER! – Harry se virou irritado. Como Rony ousara falar de Cho na presença de Neville? E ainda assim gritando qualquer um poderia ter ouvido.

Na manhã seguinte quando Harry e Rony desceram para o salão principal perceberam que havia 50 pontos a menos na ampulheta da Grifinória.  
>– Mas por quê? – Perguntou Hermione intrigada.<br>– Talvez os senhores Potter, Weasley e a senhorita Mcnold's possam explicar – Disse Snape com uma voz seca mais ao mesmo tempo vitoriosa e se afastou.  
>– O que? O ano nem começou e vocês já me perdem CINQUENTA pontos? – Disse Hermione fechando a cara.<br>– Foi culpa do Rony – Disse Emily pelo canto da boca, a garota ainda estava irritada com o mesmo por ter dito que ela não era confiável.  
>– Minha culpa?- Rosnou Rony.<br>– Sim – Disse a garota.  
>– Perai você não medisse que havia perdido mais 10 pontos? Você perdeu 20 pontos! – Disse Harry de má vontade.<br>– Bom trabalho Weasley – Disse Draco rindo com seus capangas.  
>– SAI DAQUI MALFOY! ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – Gritou Rony.<br>Nessa hora Dumbledore entrou botando fim a conversa de todos, Rony ao voltar para a mesa sentiu que todos o olhavam com reprovação o menino olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu Snape sorrindo, não sorrindo não ele estava rindo com certeza, Rony se virou para a mesa da Sonserina todos riam também menos uma menina ao fundo uma menina de capuz.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Aula de Poções estranha

Depois de um ótimo café da manhã Emily, Rony, Harry e Hermione foram para a sua primeira aula.  
>– DROGA, POÇOES! – Guinchou Rony. – Logo agora<br>– Snape vai acabar com agente – Disse Emily.  
>– Hermione faça o favor de não dizer nada – Disse Rony com uma cara estranha.<br>– Está insinuado que se eu disser alguma coisa vou perder pontos para a Grifinória? – Perguntou a menina irritada  
>– Sim – Disse Rony<br>Todos seguiram sem dizer absolutamente nada, menos Harry que contava a Emily detalhadamente como abrira a câmera Secreta, como ele falava com as cobras sem saber, Rony mirava o colega com a pior carranca que ele já vira sempre dizendo ao fundo "Cala a boca, para, já tá bom" Harry o ignorava mais Emily não até que ela virou-se e deu um soco em Rony bem no rosto, Rony voou no chão batendo contra a parede.  
>– Ops! Foi mais forte do que eu pensava – Disse Emily se segurando para não rir.<br>– Bem feito – Disse Hermione - Se você não ficasse atormentando os outros, isso não aconteceria.  
>– Levanta Rony – Disse Harry – Ou vai ficar ai?<br>– ÓTIMO! – Gritou ele, Rony se levantou e sai em disparada pelo corredor.  
>– Acha que eu o machuquei? – Perguntou Emily.<br>– Não, Rony é durão – Disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.  
>Rony correu pelo corredor para a sala de Snape tentando esconder com as mangas das vestes que seu nariz sangrava.<br>– Tudo bem Weasley? – Perguntou uma voz doce, Rony reconheceu-a de imediato, se virou e viu a menina de olhos claros o mirando com uma leve expressão de riso.  
>– Sim! Melhor impossível – Disse Rony que voltara a disparar pelo corredor entrando o mais rápido que pode na sala.<br>Snape o olhou com curiosidade.  
>– Brigando nos corredores Weasley? – Perguntou o professor com a mesma expressão de graça que tinha essa manhã no café.<br>Antes que as piadinhas começassem todos os alunos da Grifinória e Sonserina irromperam pela porta tomando seus lugares.  
>– Tudo bem? – Perguntou Harry ao se sentar ao lado do amigo<br>– Você acha? – Perguntou Rony  
>– A Hermione deu um soco na cara de Malfoy e ele nem reclamara de dor aposto que Emily não é tão forte assim. – Disse Harry tentando consolar.<br>– Você é que pensa, pede pra ela dar um soco em você, parece uma pugilista profissa... – Graniu Rony – E Hermione não deu um soco em Malfoy foi um tapa. – Corrigiu o menino com uma carranca escondida pela manga da roupa.  
>Nesse minuto Snape começou sua aula.<br>– Hoje vou dar algo simples – Ele riu sobriamente o que fez Emily e Rony se arrepiarem – Estudaremos a poção dos Sonhos, algo simples para aqueles que tem capacidade mental um pouco menos abitolada. – Ele fugiu seu olhar para Rony, Harry e Neville então Draco riu – Quero que alguém me diga o que um ingrediente errado na poção pode causar a seu consumidor? – Perguntou ele de imediato Hermione levantou a mão, Snape olhou feio para a garota – Não terminei minha pergunta ainda senhorita Greanger – Disse ele ríspido - E o que acontecera se a poção for corretamente executada?  
>Hermione novamente ergueu a mão, mas Snape não a olhou simplesmente ignoro-a e olhou para o fundo da sala onde uma mão magra e delicada se erguia, a menina tinha unhas enormes e bem pintadas, mas nenhum dos alunos conseguira lhe ver o rosto, pois estava coberto por uma capa, todos a olhavam inclusive Hermione que ficara paralisada encarando a menina.<br>– Senhorita? – Perguntou Snape  
>– Pavlichenko – Respondeu com uma doce voz, Rony se virou imediatamente reconhecera a voz, era a garota de olhos claros, por estranho que pareça Emily se virou para a garota como se já tivesse ouvido sua voz antes.<br>– Muito bem senhorita Pavlichenko me diga...  
>– Feita com os ingredientes errados a poção não pode ser executada e pode dar outras reações ao seu consumidor, mas se ela for dada a mais ao experimentador a pessoa pode ficar inconsciente para sempre, agora servida e feita corretamente pode fazer a pessoa adormecer durante algumas horas em sono profundo. – A menina abaixou a mão, Hermione e todos da Grifinória ficaram espantados os meninos da Sonserina olhavam para Pavlichenko.<br>Snape que se encontrava paralisado com a boca escancarada fecho-a em segundos e sorriu.  
>– Parabéns, 40 Pontos para Sonserina – Ele sorriu e se virou para Hermione – Não temos só a senhorita Greanger de inteligente nesta sala se é que posso chama-la assim.<br>Hermione ferveu da cabeça aos pés, nunca lhe dera no mínimo 20 pontos por fazer qualquer coisa certa em sua aula, mas a garota da Sonserina mal falou uma frase e ganha 40 pontos? Pensava Hermione enfurecida.  
>– Bem depois dessa gloriosa resposta – Snape gesticulou para a menina no fundo que apenas assentiu com a cabeça por baixo da capa – Quero que vocês produzam para mim uma poção do sono que será testada na próxima aula em animais de laboratório, ou seja, em vocês mesmo, as instruções estão na lousa, Comecem! – Bradou o professor.<p> 


End file.
